Gordon the Big Engine
Gordon 'the Big Engine is the main antagonist of the classic series of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, the tetartagonist of all the New Series and CGI Series seasons, the secondary antagonist in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and a major character in The Great Race. He is the senior member of the Steam Team. He is proud, pompous and arrogant engine, and thinks he is most superior to others. This could get Gordon in trouble from time-to-time. He always lives to pulling the Express, and hates pulling freight cars, and has once fallen in a ditch to avoid doing so. Despite this, he can be kind, forgiving, remorseful and very good-hearted, and will always use his super strength to help smaller engines out of trouble. He shares a good-natured rivalry with James and Henry, and from time to time acts as a bully, particularly towards Edward, but following mis-adventures where Edward had to help him, Gordon had to acknowledge that Edward is still a Really Useful engine, despite being old. Gordon's cousin and rival is Spencer, who he never gets along well with, despite the fact they both share the same pompous attitude. History Gordon was built experimentally by Sir Nigel Gresley at the Great Northern Railway's Doncaster Works in 1922 as an "A0" Pacific, a so-called "prototype" of all his A1-A3 Pacific.Its also mention by himself that before he arriving to Sodor,he used to be painted in Green with black and white lining and working in King Cross when he still young. After Gresley was finished using Gordon for designing his A1 Pacifics, he sold Gordon, along with a spare boiler and firebox, to the North Western Railway.In Sodor, he repainted with Blue and giving the number 4. Many years later, He found that all of his sibling are scrapped but only one engine who still save until now, the Flying Scotsman. Trivia * His buffers are pill-shaped instead of circlular * His engine ID number is 4 * In the CGI Series, he no longer to have wrinkles on his forehead when he gets mad, cross, or worried but Squidward Tentacles (from Spongebob Squarepants) still has wrinkles on forehead while getting mad, cross, or worried. * In ''The Great Race , he temporary being streamlined for make him special in the competition * Gordon and the Flying Scotsman are the last kind of their classes and all of his sibling already scrapped except them. * Gordon already twice to have burst in his safety valve, first in '''Edward, Gordon and Henry and second in The Great Race Category:Thomas The Tank Engine Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Rivals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Vehicular Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Brutes Category:Speedsters Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Aristocrats Category:False Antagonist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sophisticated Category:Envious Category:Martyr Category:Remorseful Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Last of Kind Category:Heroic Creation Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Evil exterminators Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Forgivers Category:Tragic Category:Athletic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Possessed Object Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Siblings Category:Spoiled Sweet